


The Fourth Riddle

by reconditarmonia



Category: Turandot - Puccini
Genre: F/F, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: It's what comes after the riddles that's harder.





	The Fourth Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/gifts).



> Content warnings: given the canon, this contains multiple references to sexual violence, sexism, and unequal relationship power dynamics. There is no explicit description of sexual violence.
> 
> There are more author's notes in the game, but if you're coming in cold and get stuck on the three riddles, they're in the libretto of the opera, or you can type "help", "hint", or "skip". If you get stuck or encounter a problem, you can give me a heads-up at thefourthriddleauthor@gmail.com - either I can give you a hint, or it's a real issue from either a technical or narrative perspective and I can work out a fix.
> 
> Thanks to queenieofaces, FaintlyMacabre, JB, Assimbya, other playtesters/brainstormers, and the Inform development forum!
> 
> Enjoy! (Tell me which endings you got or what else you discovered!)

Play directly in-browser [here](http://thefourthriddle.droppages.com/play.html) or download a .gblorb [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h643l420aifoped/The%20Fourth%20Riddle.gblorb?dl=0)! (.gblorb files can be played on [Glulxe (for Windows) or Zoom (for Mac)](http://inform7.com/if/interpreters/), although I'm informed that it's not working on Mac for reasons that this PC user doesn't know how to debug, so I'd suggest playing the browser version if you use a Mac.)


End file.
